1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the two panels. An LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientations of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
An LCD also includes switching elements, which are connected to the respective pixel electrodes and a plurality of signal lines, such as gate lines and data lines, for controlling the switching elements and thereby applying voltages to the pixel electrodes.
Various methods for improving the motion picture display characteristics of LCDs have been attempted. For example, a high-speed drive method is under development. Since a high frame speed in the high-speed driving method has high power consumption, column inversion, which is an inversion driving method, may be employed to minimize the power consumption.
However, in the case of a column inversion drive, when a box that has a higher gray than the background screen is displayed in the center of a screen, vertical crosstalk may occur, in which the gray above and below the box is different from that of the background screen. Also, vertical flickering may occur when data voltages of the same polarity are applied vertically and there is a difference between data voltages of positive polarity and negative polarity.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.